


Однажды в магазинчик графа...

by Sumiregava



Category: Pet Shop of Horrors, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 00:10:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5395373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumiregava/pseuds/Sumiregava





	Однажды в магазинчик графа...

Однажды в магазинчик графа зашел Тони Старк. С тех пор у него и появился Джарвис. Только вот, чего с ним нельзя делать, Тони не знает, потому что в момент покупки был в дымину пьян. Строго говоря, он в магазинчик не зашел, а свалился, и не за животным, а за любовными утехами, и вышел оттуда не только с Джарвисом, но и с подбитым глазом - детектив Оркотт как раз навещал графа...  
На самом деле за прошедшие годы правила содержания он нарушал уже раз двести, а то и больше - кто же считает. Только... Вы серьезно думаете, что Джарвис способен причинить Тони хоть какой-то вред? Нет, правда?  
Ему, конечно, иногда надо есть, но - тссс. Все равно этих людей никто не хватится.

Однажды в магазинчик графа зашел Зимний Солдат, потому что до него дошли слухи, что здесь есть гидра. Гидра, действительно, была, но не такая, как ему надо, так что Солдат ушел ни с чем, а граф вместе с гидрой долго переживали.

Однажды в магазинчик графа зашел Стив Роджерс: искал корм для рыбок, а еще - Зимнего Солдата. Ему, конечно, предложили соответствующее запросу - и очень похожее на старые фотографии, только ушел Стив все равно без покупки. Никого не прибил - и на том спасибо.  
А Зимнего Солдата он через неделю отыскал в собственно квартире. Самого настоящего.

Однажды в магазинчик графа зашел Локи. И там остался. А следом - всего через пару лет - явился Тор, потому что сколько можно сидеть дома одному с тремя детьми. Детей он тоже с собой захватил, на экскурсию в Мидгард, так сказать. Их, правда, почти сразу попытались купить, но из этого ничего не вышло: Локи и граф Ди не договорились о процентах комиссии. Но Хель, Фенрир и Йормурганд все равно отлично развлеклись - почаще бы так!

Однажды в магазинчик графа зашел Брюс Беннер и попытался продать Халка, но граф, наученный опытом, ничего не брал на комиссию. Брюс разозлился и остался у него на неделю - отдохнуть, укрепить нервы.

Однажды в магазинчик графа зашла Пеппер Потс, которой нужен был Брюс, которого везде искал Тони и достал всех, даже Джарвиса. Ушла с Брюсом и парой роскошных новых туфель, хотя так и не поняла, откуда в зоомагазине модная обувь и зачем в договоре о продаже пункт "не кормить сладостями". Через месяц, когда ее пытались похитить, она опрокинула на туфли чашку сладкого чая и поняла - зачем.  
...А похитителей даже и не жалко, сами виноваты. Обидно только, что туфли, съев их, улетели и построили гнездо под самой крышей башни Старка. А такие были удобные! Пеппер очень надеется, что сможет приручить их птенцов.

Однажды в магазинчик графа зашел Клинт Бартон и ушел с агентом Коулсоном. Не потому, что агент Коулсон там обитал, а просто потому, что соскучился.

Однажды в магазинчик графа зашел Ник Фьюри, потому что больно уж магазинчик был подозрительный. Граф остался очень доволен: одно существо, пожирающее рейацу, у него давно уже забрал кто-то из синигами, а второе так и скучало в одиночестве. Главным условием поставил - не перекармливать.  
\- Да вы что, - удивился Фьюри, примеряя новую повязку, - какое "перекармливать", мне еще хелликарьер в воздух запускать. Или вы думаете, он на керосине летает?

Однажды в магазинчик графа зашла Наташа, но Брюса в лабораторию Старка уже увела Пеппер. Наташа выпила чаю, поговорила с графом о криминальной обстановке в Чайнатауне и тоже задержалась в магазинчике на недельку. Просто потому, что в окружении супергероев, суперзлодеев и супершпионов едва не забыла, как выглядят обычные преступные элементы.  
Посмотрела. Стыд и позор какой-то!

Однажды в магазинчик графа зашла Алая Ведьма и осталась на стажировку, осознав, что ее видениям до тех, что умеют насылать обитатели магазина - как от Чайнатауна до настоящего Китая. Пешком, по дну. А вскоре Ртуть явился искать сестру и тоже остался - присмотреть за ней. То есть, с его точки зрения - присмотреть, а вот с точки зрения графа - доставлять ему свежайшую выпечку из дальней, но такой хорошей кондитерской.  
А потом за ними пришел Магнето, но, извините, иногда даже граф бессилен.

Однажды в магазинчик графа зашел Сэм Уилсон, купить рыбок для ветеранского центра. Граф его выслушал, напоил чаем и отправил в соседний зоомагазин, нормальный. А потом отправил письмо Джарвису, мол, ну так-то зачем?

Однажды в магазинчик графа зашел взвод Гидры (той самой, которую искал Зимний Солдат), потому что слишком уж часто к нему стали являться Мстители, а это наверняка неспроста.  
...Но, думаю, про дальнейшую их судьбу можно особо и не рассказывать.


End file.
